South Park (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains all the South Park Oneshots i've written. Enjoy!
1. Its Okay

Mysterion was panting after beating up the Vamp kids. It was tiring work. but as long as Karen was safe. it was worth it.

Karen's spell was broken and she was no longer possessed, Mysterion began to hear small sniffles coming from the Seven year old.

"Karen?" Mysterion croaked.

Mysterion walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Mysterion wondered.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Angel." Karen uttered.

"Why?"

"For going against you! i didn't know what to do!" Karen exclaimed.

Mysterion watched as Karen wrapped her arms around him, Karen was precious to him. if she was to get hurt. He would do what he could to help her.

"Shh, Karen. It's okay." Mysterion whispered as he ran a gloved hand over her brown hair.

Mysterion pulled away to look her in the eye.

"You were under The Vamp Kids spell. i forgive you because i care for you. i don't want you to be sad or scared. if you are Sad or Scared then call my name and i'll be there to hold you." Mysterion said as he gave Karen a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm..." Karen said but couldn't finish.

"I know. Come here."

Karen wrapped her arms around her Protector once more, she began to feel Mysterion rubbing her back in assurance.

"Let's get you home and let you change, Okay?" Mysterion asked.

"Okay." Karen answered.

Mysterion picked Karen up and held her in a cradle as he took her home.

Mysterion sat outside Karen's window as she changed, he thought about what Karen had said earlier.

_"For going against you! i didn't know what to do!" _

Mysterion sighed as he heard Karen saying it was okay to look.

Mysterion climbed onto Karen's window sill and landed on the bedroom floor.

"Now, doesn't that feel better then those weird Vamp Kid clothes?" Mysterion asked as Karen nodded.

Karen frowned and looked at him with a sad look.

"Karen, it's okay. i forgive you." Mysterion assured.

"It's not that. i just realized you might have better things to do now." Karen said and sat on her bed.

Mysterion could see that she didn't want him to leave just yet. So, Kenny could wait a little longer.

"No Karen, it's clear that you need me right now. I will stay with you for the night if it keeps you happy." Mysterion said.

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Yes. i will." Mysterion promised.

Karen yawned and climbed into her bed.

Mysterion sat next to the bed and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Guardian Angel."

Mysterion took Karen's hand in his and said.

"Goodnight Karen. Sweet dreams."


	2. A Best Friends Love

**Just a little one-shot between Haley and Kenny.**

Haley was in her house in, South Park, Colarado. She was listening to 'Gone Gone Gone' by Phillip Phillips while drawing a little sketch of her and Mysterion, you could say she likes him.

That's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming!"

Haley rushed down her stairs to the front door, when she opened it, she found a ten year old holding an eight year old's hand. The ten year old had an orange parka with orange pants and brown gloves along with black shoes.

The eight year old had brown hair in pigtails along with a green jacket and black pants and shoes.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"There was a big fight at our house and we couldn't take it, can we stay here for a little while?" Kenny asked.

"Of course Kenny, come in." Haley said taking the ten year old's other hand and lead him inside.

"Kenny, i'm okay! i can go home!"

Kenny looked to the eight year old with a concerned look.

"No, Karen. i'm not risking you getting hurt. Besides, Haley will take care of us. Right?" Kenny said looking to Haley.

"Of course i will." Haley said.

"Are you guys okay? do you need anything?" Haley asked.

"Well, Karen is a little tired and i am a little hungry." Kenny said.

"What about a relaxing bath?" Haley said.

"Yeah, you have a point." Kenny agreed.

"Well, i'll help Karen then you can go." Haley said taking Karen's hand and leading her upstairs.

So, Kenny and Karen had a bath and Haley was in the kitchen making some food for the two.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Hold tight." Haley called.

Kenny and Karen were watching some TV while they waited, Kenny went into the kitchen soon after.

"Oh, Kenny. Is something wrong?" Haley asked.

"Thanks for letting us stay, it's rare we are treated like this." Kenny said.

"It's no problem Kenny, you're my best friend. i'm always here for you." Haley said pulling out more food.

"Yeah." Kenny said.

"Kenny, i want you to know something, When you need anything that you can't afford like Food or Clothes. Just know you can come to me. If you asked to live here with me, i'd say yes! Just remember, anything you need, you can come to me." Haley said giving Kenny a hug.

Kenny went back to Karen and watched TV once more.

So, after Dinner. Haley decided to prove to Kenny that she would be there for him. She ran up to her room and opened her closet, eyeing the small Guitar she had gotten for christmas. She picked it up and knew exactly what she wanted to play. She ran back down stairs.

"Karen! Kenny!" She called.

"Yeah Haley?" Kenny replied.

"Can you come up to my room? i have something for you." Haley asked.

Kenny and Karen followed Haley to her room and watched as she sat on her bed.

"This is for you Kenny." She said as she began to play.

_"When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_Ill share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

_Give me reasons to believe,_

_That you would do the same for me_

_And I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me_

_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

_I surrender honestly_

_You've always done the same for me_

_So I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone_

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_

_You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart_

_You're the pokes that I've always needed_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

_For you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone_

_I love you long, long after you're gone_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_I love you long after you're gone gone gone"_

Haley placed her Guitar on the bed and saw Kenny had tears in his eyes.

"H-Haley...i..." Kenny couldn't speak.

Haley enclosed him into a tight embrace and felt as he cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Kenny, it's all okay..." Haley assured him.

"I owe you one Haley, anytime..." Kenny said.

"No, Kenny, you owe me nothing. You've given me your friendship, that's all i need from you." Haley said.

and so, Kenny and Karen stayed over at Haleys everytime a fight started up.


	3. An Angel's Thundering Comfort

**Hey everyone, at the time of writing this, there is a thunderstorm going on and i just had this idea. It is another Mysterion and Karen one-shot so yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night in the McCormick household. the youngest McCormick was laying in her bed trying to block out the rainstorm outside.

She held her pink princess doll close to her chest for some comfort but it only helped a little.

She needed her big brother or her guardian angel to come and assure her that she was safe, She wanted to allow either one to hold her and keep her protected and loved.

She got up and walked to the window, she put her hands together and prayed.

"Guardian Angel, please come to me. i need comfort. i need protection against this storm. Please." Karen began to cry as she finished.

"Please Guardian Angel. i'm begging you."

* * *

In the next room, Kenny could hear her prayers through the thin walls and he began to hear her crying...

He stood from bed and walked to his dresser in his closet, he pulled open the top drawer and saw the costume he needed.

He unzipped his parka and hung it on a hanger, he always wore his Mysterion jumpsuit under his parka, one for moments like these and it was one of the only pieces of clothing he had. So, he kept the mask and hood in his dresser.

He placed the mask on and pulled the cloak over himself, pulling the hood over his head. he placed on the gloves and boots and walked to his window, as he climbed he whispered in his rough voice.

"I'm coming Karen."

* * *

Karen sat under her windowsill, awaiting the one she looked up to, the one whom she always called on for comfort. her eyes widened when she heard a gruff voice speak.

"Karen?"

Karen opened her eyes and saw her Guardian Angel standing in front of her.

"Guardian Angel!" Karen cried.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Mysterion asked.

"I-I'm scared..." Karen replied.

"Of what?" Mysterion questioned.

A flash of lightning, gave him his answer. Karen shrieked and hugged her protector.

"Oh, that's what you're scared of." Mysterion replied.

He smiled and returned her hug gently.

"Now, there's no reason to be scared." Mysterion said.

"W-Why?" Karen wondered.

"Because, i'm here now." Mysterion cooed.

Mysterion began to stroke her light brown hair in comfort, he used his free hand to rub her back in reassurance.

"And i'm not going anywhere until this storm is gone." Mysterion said.

Mysterion looked up at the window and sighed.

_It's most likely gonna be here all night._ Mysterion thought.

Mysterion listened to Karen's fear as she whimpered and sniffed.

It only made things worse when the wind from the storm blew and shattered the window.

Mysterion gasped and used his cape to cover Karen from the glass, thankfully, both remained unharmed.

Karen started to cry once more and buried her face into Mysterion's chest.

"Shhh, don't cry Karen, i'm here. there is nothing to fear." Mysterion said, taking Karen into his embrace once more.

Karen seemed to relax for the moment and lost herself in the feeling of safety and reassurance.

Mysterion gently picked Karen off from her floor and laid her on her bed, tucking her in gently.

"Now, i'm going to be right here if you need me, but try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay..."

Karen relaxed as she felt her Guardian Angel stroke her hair once more and she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Karen. See you in the morning." Mysterion replied as he watched the storm take place.

* * *

**Was that not adorable? Come on! Well, i literally just came up with this idea so, i tried...**

**-PrincessRD**


	4. Even our friends are our sisters

It was a cold night in the town of South Park, a ten year old girl was asleep in her bed, having pleasant dreams.

But she was awoken by the sound of the front door.

Haley sat up and stood, walking down the stairs to the living room and to the front door.

"Who in luna's name could be knocking at this hour?" Haley said.

Haley answered the door and found an 8 year old girl standing. Haley however, right away knew who it was.

"Karen? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Haley said, getting onto her knees to be at Karen's level.

"I-I-I had a n-n-nightmare an-and Big brother wasn't home and Guardian Angel never came to me." Karen said.

"Well, what are you doing standing out here in the cold? Get in here, before you turn into a popsicle!" Haley said, pulling the young girl inside.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Come on. You can stay with me tonight." Haley said, leading Karen to her bedroom and allowing Karen to lay next to her.

"Goodnight Karen, sweet dreams." Haley said as she closed her eyes.

Karen tried to close her eyes but her nightmare made her fear going back to sleep.

Haley could sense Karen was still awake and opened her eyes again.

"Karen, you're still scared aren't you?" She asked.

Karen nodded, Haley pulled Karen close and into her embrace to try and soothe the fearful child.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Haley cooed.

Haley then got an idea.

_"Hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head,_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed."_

Haley looked to Karen and saw that she had laid her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Haley leaned forward and placed a kiss on Karen's forehead.

"Goodnight Kare-bare. Sweet dreams."


	5. Summer Angels!

It was a hot summers day in the town of South Park, a young girl named Haley was in her backyard wearing her swim suit which was a light neon pink with neon pink stripes.

She seemed to be chasing an eight year old with brown hair, she too was wearing a swim suit, Hers was pink with dark pink stripes. With some purple at the ends.

"Haha! I'm gonna get ya Karen!" Haley shouted.

"Never! Ahaha!"

They continued to run around the backyard with Haley throwing water balloons in an attempt to soak the young girl.

That is, until Haley noticed a cloaked figure up in a nearby tree, it seemed to be watching the two girls. Mainly Karen.

Haley right away knew who it was just by they're little act. Haley walked away where she knew she was out of sight.

"Karen! Can i talk to you a second?" Haley called.

Karen, being naive walked over to the older girl.

"Yes Haley?"

Haley pointed to the figure in the tree, whom had his back turned.

"Do you see him?" Haley asked.

Karen nodded.

"On the count of three, you're gonna throw a water balloon at him then we'll hide."

Karen gasped. "Isn't that a little mean?"

"Don't worry Karen. i know who it is." Haley said as she knew what Karen was afraid of.

Karen sighed and nodded with a smile.

"One...Two...THREE!"

Karen reared her arm back and threw the balloon, the moment it hit the back of the figures head, she hid from view.

"Hey! What-" He said, the figure revealed to be Mysterion, he was a ten year old boy who wore a dark purple cloak with a green question mark on a spring along with a black mask, he also wore a lavender jumpsuit with a green M on his chest, he wore his underpants on the outside of his jumpsuit, he also had green gloves and brown boots. "Huh."

Haley and Karen were behind the same tree that Mysterion was hiding in.

The moment his back was turned again, he felt something hit the back of his hood AGAIN.

"What the heck?!" He said and he turned around to see Haley and Karen holding water balloons in they're hands.

"Hi Guardian Angel!"

"H-H-Hey Mysterion!"

Mysterion stared at them for a moment before chuckling, "Hey you two. Do you two feel something hit your head when you turn around?" He teased.

"Uh yeah! We feel water balloons!" Haley said.

"Oh really?"

They nodded.

"Well, give me one moment." Mysterion said as he climbed down the tree.

When he finally reached the ground, he was met with yet another balloon.

"One slight problem." Haley said.

"Hmm?"

Haley pointed to his costume.

"Oh. One second." Mysterion said as he left one moment but then returned wearing a pair of green swim shorts but he still wore his mask and cloak.

"You look GOOOD." Haley said, gaining a red to her face.

"Thanks."

Haley smirked and everyone ran in a different direction, Haley then began to make an aim for Karen.

But as she threw a Balloon, Mysterion grabbed Karen's arm and him and Karen climbed into Haley's treehouse.

"Hey! That's hardly fair!" Haley cried.

"How so?" Mysterion said.

"You're her Guardian Angel so you're gonna do you best to make sure she isn't hit!"

Mysterion realized that she had a point and he and Karen climbed down and the chase began once again.

They all had fun that day.


	6. Precious

Kenny McCormick laid in his bed, peacefully asleep. The moon shined through his broken window, making him look like a glowing angel.

Sadly...

A baby cry broke his peace, he shot up in bed, frightened and worried, for he knew this cry better than the rest of his family.

For it belonged to his precious baby sister.

He stood out of bed and walked to the homemade crib that held the young infant.

She cried as loud as her tiny lungs could handle, Kenny sighed and glanced over at his hero costume.

That gave him an idea.

Quickly changing into said outfit, he returned to the cribs side and reached in to grab the female infant.

Once she was settled into his hold, he hummed softly to her.

"Don't cry Karen, i promise you, you're alright. I'm here. You're safe. I'll protect you."

Karen's cries soon calmed down to soft whimpers.

"That's it.." he cooed. "Relax, i'm not gonna leave you. Never."

Karen relaxed and her breathing became steady once more.

"You're too precious for me to leave you here alone..."

He laid Karen back in the small crib and returned to his bed after changing once again.

"Precious.."


	7. Drawings

It was a calm day in the McCormick house. Stuart and Carol were in their bedroom. Kevin was out somewhere. Kenny was in the living room.

But Kenny muted the TV for a moment, He swore he could hear laughter and crayons near his room.

Kenny stood up and walked down the hall to his bedroom door.

He quietly peeked inside and he saw his little sister Karen drawing on some paper his best friend had given him for homework, but he looked closer and realized that Karen was drawing her Guardian Angel, Mysterion.

His face turned red as he saw how much his sister adored him. He quietly closed the door and leaned on it.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to surprise her." He said.

* * *

Karen smiled as she finished another drawing, this one was of her Guardian Angel and her under a smiling sun and blue skies.

"I don't think he'll like it though..." She said with a frown.

"Now what makes you say that my little one?"

Karen gasped as she turned around and saw her Angel perched in his usual position on the window sill.

"Guardian Angel!" She said.

He chuckled as he hopped into the room.

"Is this your brothers room?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, i don't feel that comfortable with all these posters around.." She uttered.

"Perhaps your brother isn't all that perfect as i thought." He teased.

"Don't hurt him Angel!" She cried.

Mysterion didn't mean to scare her...

"No no no." He hushed. "I'm not going to hurt him Karen, you know that."

Mysterion ruffled Karen's hair playfully.

"So, what are you drawing?" He asked.

Karen smiled once again and gave him the drawing she had done.

Mysterion took a look at it and smiled, "You are too pure for this world little one."

Karen soon let out a yawn and eventually slept while leaning on Mysterion's side.

Mysterion smiled and pulled her close with his cape wrapped around her side to keep her warm.


	8. Regret

It was a regular night of crime fighting, Mystery sang her songs and Mysterion punched and kicked.

Mystery suddenly became surrounded and used her highest note to blast them off, when suddenly her voice cracked and the spell was broken.

She would have been demolished if Mysterion hadn't pulled her away.

"Up to the roof! Hurry!" He cried out.

Mystery took to the sky and landed on a nearby rooftop.

Mysterion climbed up after her, thankfully the criminals lost them after that and ran off.

They did their best to catch their breath before speaking.

"What. Were. You. Doing?!" Mysterion cried out.

"Uh, My job! What else?!" She cried back.

"You could have gotten killed out there!"

"But i didn't!"

"But you could-" Mysterion sighed.

"Mystery, Hero Work is a serious job, You know this! So why do you treat it as if we are playing games?" He asked.

"Because we are technically-"

"No."

Mystery looked up at her dark cloaked friend.

"This isn't a game anymore Mystery. I'm actually trying to protect everyone and you and the others still think its a god **** game!"

Mystery was taken back bu his shout. But sadly she had a bad comeback.

"Yeah! Well Maybe you shouldn't get involved in things that could possibly cause your demise you reblious poor *****!"

Mysterion was taken back more so then Mystery was.

Mystery immediately regretted what she had said.

"Mysterion, i'm-"

"**** YOU!" He ran away after he shouted.

Mystery fell to her knees, She just lost her best friend, her true love...The one person who managed to light her rain filled skies...

She curled into a ball and began to cry to herself.

"What have i done...What have i done?!"

Black mascara ran down her cheeks as she cried.

"He was the only one who brought me Joy when no one else could! And i chased him off!"

She cried as the sky filled with black clouds and they began to pour their water upon her fragile form.

"MYSTERION!"


End file.
